The True Value of a Laugh
by Silly Shiro-Chan
Summary: Instead of Harry being the same age as Ron and Hermione, What if he was the same age as Fred and George Weasley? Watch, as these three, along with their friend Lee, become the newest Marauders of Hogwarts! This might become a slash with FWxHPxGW
1. Chapter 1

The True Value of a Laugh

Summary: Instead of Harry being the same age as Ron and Hermione, What if he was the same age as Fred and George Weasley? Watch, as these three, along with their friend Lee, become the newest Marauders of Hogwarts! This might become a slash with FWxHPxGW

Paring: Maybe future Fred x Harry x George

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or anything that has to do with J. 's Books. The only thing that is mine is the new parts of the story, so please do me a favor and don't steal it.

Thanks and Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Packed with muggles of course"

Harry's head spun to where the voice was coming from to see a red-haired woman with a child on each arm walking hurriedly across the platforms. Four more redheads where following behind.

'Muggle? She must be a wizard' Harry thought and jogged after them. They stopped in front of the barrier that had the signs for platform 9 and 10.

"Ok Charlie you first, show the twins how it's done" the tallest of the redhead boys start to run straight for the barrier. Just when Harry thought that he was going to crash, the cart and person went sailing though.

"Ah excuse me, could you show me how to..." Harry gestured to the barrier as he pushed his cart over to the group.

"Its your first time getting on the platform dear? Not to worry, all you got to do is-"

"Run straight at the wall, if it doesn't like you, it won't let you on, but no worrys!" one of the twins interrupted the lady, that was oblivious their mother, well all of the kids around her looked like hers.

"Thanks… I think" Harry said, not really know whether or not he was joking. He positions himself in front of the barrier, took a deep breath and started running. Right when he got to the wall, all instinct told him to stop, but his momentum just sent him straight through.

'Wow' The extravagant scarlet train in front of him amazed Harry. All the people around him were wearing the same clothes as the people in Diagon Alley and were sending their children off. Just then, the twin redheads came through the barrier.

"Still looks the same as when we saw it last year Fred, I guess we are going to have to change that aren't we?" One of the twins spoke to the other. They spotted Harry then.

"Hey glad you got on just fine"

"We were just having a little bit of fun before"

"We hope we didn't scare you off from us"

Harry's head went back and forth between the two. It took only a second for the puzzle piece conversation to form in his head.

"Not at all, I am glad to see that I am not the only weirdo here" Harry said, raising a eye brow at the two. " I am Harry by the way, Harry Potter." both boys turn towards each other with wide eyes, but after a mini silent conversation, they nodded and turned back to him.

"We are Fred and George Weasley, newest prankers of Hogwarts!" they both said at the same time, extending a hand out each for him to take.

Not missing a beat, Harry took both hands, " nice to meet' cha"

"Fred! George!" the lady from before called waving them back over.

" That's our mum calling, we will meet you on the train, save us a seat yeah?" Fred asked Harry as George ran back over to their family.

"Sure, no problem" Harry said as he watched them go. This was his first real friends, even if they are a little weird in the way they talk. As he had no one to see him off, Harry walked over to the train and got his stuff on. The train had many medium size compartments, which were already filling up with kids. Harry quickly made his way to the first compartment he could find that was empty. After stowing away his trunk and setting Hedwig next to him, He gazed out at the platform again, feeling a lump begin to form in his throat, as he watched all the parents wishing their children good luck for the new school year.

The door opened. George and Fred walked in with another two redhead, that Harry was sure that they were their brothers.

"Harry, this is our awesome brother, Charlie, fifth year, who is also a prefect. That good two shoes" George proclaimed indicating to the teen still standing in the doorway.

"And on that note, I need to go to the perfect compartment, Please you two, stay out of trouble" Charlie sent a pleading look to the twins.

"Of course dear big brother, we will be perfect angels!" Fred announced. The last redhead that hadn't been introduced to Harry puffed out his chest.

"Don't worry Charlie, Mum told me to look after them." He said proudly, looking superiorly over at the twins.

When Charlie left, together, the twins tackled the boy to the ground and started a playful wrestling match (playful in the twins case), which in the end sent the other boy running out the compartment.

"And that was our not so awesome brother, Percy, a third year." Fred finished off as they all sat back down again. Fred sitting in front and George sitting next to Harry. George draped a arm around Harry's shoulders.

"So Harry, how is life, being famous and all?"

"I don't know, seeing that I only found out about that a week ago" Harry said bitterly, turning his head toward the window. If harry was looking, he would have saw George and Fred turn to each other again, and with another silent conversation, sent each other firm nods.

"Harry,"

" Let us tell you"

"About this world"

"We live in"

* * *

Don't know how I did. This was just something that popped into my head on a boring car ride. Help me out and leave a Review?


	2. Chapter 2

The True Value of a Laugh

Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. The begin was kind of skipped over, see that is wasn't going to really change anything from the book. Thanks to everyone that review/follow/favorite this story. It means a lot guys!

I hope this chapter was ok. some parts seemed a little bit awkward. If there is any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, I am very sorry. I was never good at those things. Thanks again for reading!

Summary: Instead of Harry being the same age as Ron and Hermione, What if he was the same age as Fred and George Weasley? Watch, as these three, along with their friend Lee, become the newest Marauders of Hogwarts!

Paring: Maybe future Fred x Harry x George

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or anything that has to do with J. K. Rowling's Books. The only thing that is mine is the new parts of the story, so please do me a favor and don't steal it.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Three months had passed since that day on the train. After all three had been sorted into Gryffindor and classes being start, the boys developed a routine that had the teachers pulling their hair out. It was Class, then prank, Lunch, then prank, more class, then prank and dinner, then prank. Rinse and repeat.

Harry, known to be a very quiet boy that tried not to draw attention to himself in his normal school, had his true prank loving self drawn out by the Weasley Twins and their friend Lee Jordan, who was a fellow classmate, also sorted into Gryffindor. But this only happen until after Harry found out that the worst the Teacher would do is give you multiple detentions for minor pranks. If the Twins planned anything that can be considered big enough for a letter home, Harry stayed out of it. The twins were very puzzled by this, but decided to leave him be in his decision.

All in all, Harry was having the most fun he had ever had in his life. Even if the teachers thought that they were goofing around in class, the boys still got good grades in the topics that they considered important. Even in potions, where from day one the potions master, Professor Snape, formed a grudge against Harry for no reason at all.

Everything was perfectly normal and going along swimmingly, that is until they found the room with the three-headed dog.

* * *

After dinner, Harry, Fred, George and Lee decided to put their newest prank into action. This one being for the castle's caretaker Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris. The boys had jokingly commented that Mrs. Norris must be the only female that could stand to be in Filch's presence, so he married her.

After catching the cat and dressing her up in a toy-wedding gown, they released her into the great hall where they thought the entire school was eating dessert. As they were peeking through the cracked open door, they heard a voice.

"Well, well, lookie here. Four misfits, caught right in the act" Filch said gleefully, grabbing on to Harry and Lee before they could all run away. He knew that Fred and George would follow, not leaving their friends to suffer alone. They all got to Filch's office, and were told to sit while Filch got out paper to right down their "crimes" and what their punishments would be. All of a sudden the heard a loud crash

"PEEEEEVVEES!" Filch cried out in rage, rushing from the room.

"None of you leave this room!" he said right before leaving.

"Well, that's just nice" Fred said

"Him thinking that we" Harry continued

"Will be good, is he mad?" George finished as they all stood up. Lee Laughed.

"I don't get how you can do that Harry. They are the twins. How can you keep up?" Lee asked in amazement. Harry just shrugged and said that it was a talent. Even the problem of telling the two apart did not stop Harry. He knew the differences of the two boys, but he wasn't about to tell anyone how he knew. He liked having something that not even their family could do. Besides, he wasn't about to spoil the twins fun of teasing everyone.

" He's just special" Fred said fondly as George went over and ruffled Harry's mop of hair. Harry pushed his hands away in annoyance.

"Hey look what I found" Fred was bent over a filing cabinet that was marked "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" next to Filch's desk, rummaging through it. He pulled out a bit of parchment.

"Now why would that be in there? Its just parchment" Lee said looking at the parchment it in Fred's hand, confused.

"Of course it can't just be "a bit of parchment". Filch wouldn't have it in his cabinet of "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous" items if it was." George said as Fred put it away in his pocket.

"We should really get going if we want to get out of this detention guys" Harry said and they started to walk back to Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there, Filch's cat found them and this time with considerable distance between the boys and the feline, they decided to take their chance and make a run for it. In the rush of it all the boys didn't stop running, momentarily forgetting that they weren't suppose to go to the third floor corridor.

"Quick, we need a place to hide" Fred panted out. Quickly taking a look around, Harry found a door slightly hidden by an archway. "Over there". When they tried to open it, they discovered it was locked. Lee quickly got out wand and muttered out a quick spell. "Something my brother showed me" was all he said.

They raced into to the room and closed the door. Just then they heard Mrs. Norris pass by.

"Ok guys she's gone" harry said as he listen, hearing the cat's footsteps fade. "shhhhhh" George hissed at Harry.

"What's wron-" Harry turned to see what the other boys were staring at, to find a giant three-head dog currently sleep in the middle of the room. Just as Harry and Lee were about to scream, Fred and George quickly covered their mouths and started backing them slowly to the door they just went through.

"Shhh we don't want it to wake up with you guys screaming your heads off" finally, they were able to get back into the corridor without the creature waking up. Fred closed the door as softly as he could.

"Why the bloody hell is there a three head dog in that room, or in the school for that matter?!" Lee practically yelled, the three others trying to shush him, not wanting Filch to find them.

"Lets just get back to Gryffindor Tower before we discuss this" Harry pull on the twins arms, getting them to start moving. They all hurried back to the tower, with no more mishaps.

"I still don't get it, why is a three-headed dog here at the school? The parents couldn't know about it, I am sure that they all have a fit" Lee started again as they all got settled into their beds.

"Who knows, its awfully suspicious, isn't it Fred" George said

"Yeah maybe he is hiding something valuable, like a stash of lemon drops" Fred joked, breaking the tension that had formed over the group and getting a laugh from the others. Harry sat quietly, staring at his covers in thought.

"Harry?" Harry didn't even look like he heard George call his name, so when both twins got up and sat down next to him, he was startled badly.

"Harry, you ok?" Harry looked up at the boys "I am fine. It's just pretty weird to have something like that in a school, don't you guys think? Even if the headmaster warned us not to go into corridor, student would still go there, wouldn't they?" Harry shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Maybe I am over thinking it, but if I was a headmaster, I won't want to risk the lives of my students for anything. " Harry looked up then to see the startled faces of his friends. "Don't worry about it guys, I bet I am just over thinking it, that's all" Harry smiled nervously and quickly lay down. "Good night" the twins look at one another, but knew that Harry wasn't ready to tell them what he was thinking, so they let it go. But rest assured, they were going to talk about this sometime in the near future.

"Well then, I think we can say that our first adventure in Hogwarts was a big success, don't you agree guys?" Fred announced as he and George got back into their own beds, both on either side of harry. "Getting chased by a cat and ending up finding a three-headed dog. Yup, differently agree, it was successfully." Lee said back, lying down. As the boys started to drift off, Harry stared up at his ceiling.

' What is Dumbledore hiding that he would risk lives for?' As he heard the soft snoring of Fred on his right, Harry too started to drift off into a uneasy slumber.


End file.
